


车号0214

by shimaru



Category: Minamoto no Yorimitsu-Fantom, Onikiri (Onmyoji)-Fantom, 陰陽師 | Onmyoji (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 光切 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimaru/pseuds/shimaru
Summary: Some Love affairs.





	车号0214

总裁办公室。  
源赖光桌子上有一件长条形状的盒子。  
“鬼切。这是送给你的礼物。打开看看。”  
盒子里是一柄太刀，手感极佳。刀体有种喷薄而出的寒意。  
鬼切拿出它挥动了一下，源赖光从身后环住鬼切的腰，  
“我知道你枪用的很好，但是你最习惯的还是太刀。”  
“是的主人，你什么都知道的。”主人说的很对，渡边纲在军校陪护他训练的时候，给他试了多种武器，虽然各项都很擅长，但是最擅长的无疑是太刀。  
然而太刀不能带上飞机，鬼切也很少再使用。现在主人送这一份礼物，当然是对他的肯定。而且这把刀很妙，竟然能够折叠成20厘米左右，并且使用的材质是锡，不会触发安检的报警装置，不愧是主人，各方面都考虑的太周到了。

源赖光轻轻吻了一下鬼切的耳尖，“你左手的骨骼走势，手臂长度，都说明你最适合用的还是刀。你的身体我可是一清二楚。”  
在源赖光越来越炽热的气息下，鬼切忽然想到了昨天的激吻，鬼切，猛地转过身，刚好对上源赖光的唇。  
源赖光看着眼前的爱物儿，“你的身体，没人比我更了解，你的身体对我来说没有秘密。”  
鬼切放下手中的刀，试探着双手环上主人的脖子--这是主人昨天教会的，可不能忘记。源赖光露出一个赞赏的微笑，把鬼切拦腰抱起，抱到总裁办公室后面一个隐蔽的卧室。  
“让主人看看你的身体有多大的潜力。”

鬼切对接吻极其敏感，源赖光很清楚，源赖光把鬼切放到床上，让鬼切坐在床沿，源赖光单膝跪在鬼切前面，“来，吻我。”鬼切现在的高度，略高于主人。  
鬼切想着昨天的样子，想了一下昨天主人是怎么做的，小心的伸出左手，捏住源赖光的下巴，抬起来，靠近自己，鬼切很紧张的问，“主...主人，是这样嘛?”  
主人眼睛里的笑意，快要溢出来似的，没有用语言去鼓励鬼切下一步动作，而是轻轻舔了舔鬼切的手指，鬼切大着胆子，低下头，碰撞上主人的唇。  
鬼切慌乱的唇在源赖光的唇上胡乱的蹭着，伸出舌在源赖光的牙齿着慌乱的蹭。源赖光看着鬼切的，手忙脚乱，轻轻推开鬼切的脸，鬼切的耳朵红的像红酒。  
却发现鬼切急得眼睛流出了泪珠。源赖光仍然跪在地毯上，轻轻的吻了吻鬼切的嘴角，“别急，我来。”鬼切有一点委屈，不知道为什么军校那么多高难度的技能他都学得很快，练的很稳，但是面对主人，却简单的东西都学不会。  
源赖光安抚的吻了吻鬼切的手，抬起身亲吻鬼切眼睛上的泪珠。“是我太急了。”又爱抚的在鬼切鼻尖上轻轻一啄。

鬼切的情绪平静下来。源赖光握住鬼切的手，低下头，舔着鬼切的手心，鬼切觉得这大概是另外的奖励吧。“主人，谢谢这个奖励。”  
源赖光低声笑，“还有更好的奖励呢。”鬼切面对自己，永远这么容易满足。一点点小小的奖励，在鬼切那里都会加倍的放大。  
源赖光把鬼切抱起来，舌进入鬼切的口中，鬼切驾轻就熟的把手环到主人的脖子上。源赖光给他一个奖励性的舔弄，鬼切像是触电般的轻轻抖了一下。  
源赖光的手沿着鬼切的腰抚摸一周，鬼切只觉得腰际麻酥酥的，忍不住在源赖光怀里动来动去。“唔主人...”但是鬼切的口中含着源赖光的舌，鬼切并不能清晰的发出这个音，鬼切勉强的出声，后果只是口中的水沿着嘴角流出。  
源赖光解开鬼切的牛仔裤皮带扣子，猛地抽出皮带，鬼切更加猛烈的动了一下，源赖光一手钳制住鬼切的腰，一面用勉强两人听得见的声音说，“别动。”  
鬼切的衬衫和牛仔裤之间露出了腹部的白色皮肤，鬼切只能稍微扭动一下，免得裤子掉落下来。然而，随着鬼切的动，衬衫和牛仔裤之间的缝隙，越来越大。  
源赖光手挪到鬼切的胯部，手感告诉他，鬼切在硬起来。源赖光赞赏的亲吻着鬼切，鬼切脸已经红的不像是他自己了。“鬼切你真棒。”源赖光单手解开鬼切的裤链，鬼切在源赖光怀里扭动，试图不要让裤子滑下去更多。偏偏不争气的，越是动，裤子越是掉落。主人却偏偏让他放开他的双手。  
鬼切的牛仔裤掉落到大腿的位置，白色的棉布内裤勾勒出里面器官的轮廓。“不，不行，主人。”鬼切用力的推开源赖光，力气大得快要用上他在军校里训练的武术了。  
源赖光放开鬼切，“嗯？不听主人的话了?”  
“鬼切听主人的话。”  
“那就别动，这些都是给你的奖励。”源赖光把鬼切圈在怀里，鬼切靠在源赖光肩上，源赖光一手搂住鬼切，一手抚上鬼切的棉质白色内裤，手上下的隔着内裤揉搓里面的器官。  
“唔，主人，不要，不要弄那里。”  
“鬼切要不乖了吗?”  
“鬼切听主人的话，但是鬼切也要主人高兴。”  
源赖光看着鬼切脸和身体，逐渐变得粉红，“嗯，好。那你来给主人解开裤子。”  
鬼切的手，沿着源赖光胸部腹部，探手到源赖光的胯部，摸索到源赖光的皮带，但是颤抖的手，怎么也解不开主人的西裤。“不要急。”源赖光手伸下去，帮着鬼切的手扶在自己的皮带扣上，鬼切手终于解开了主人的裤子。鬼切低头看了一眼，主人的丝质黑色内裤底下，看不出分毫的动态。  
源赖光低下头，在鬼切耳边轻轻说，“你用手摸一摸看。”  
主人的内裤看不出器官的轮廓形状，鬼切的手试探着摸到主人内裤的正中间，摸到里面的硬物。鬼切的手，沿着里面的硬物的线条，向主人的腿间摸过去。鬼切用手感，梳理出器官的轮廓形状。里面藏着一个比自己大得多的器官。  
鬼切学着主人给自己做的样子，用手隔着内裤，上下抚摸那个器官。源赖光轻轻的哼了一声，低沉的喘息声荡在鬼切耳边。  
“主人，”鬼切大着胆子问，“主人你是不是很舒服？”  
“不错，还有更舒服的呢。”  
鬼切抬起头，源赖光用把鬼切按在自己的身上，鬼切感觉到自己内裤中的器官，刚好摩擦在主人的大腿上，主人稍微放低了身子，两人的器官蹭到一起。源赖光轻微的动，两人的器官隔着内衣轻轻的碰撞、摩擦。鬼切咬住唇，免得自己叫出声来。  
“想叫就叫出来，”源赖光早就看穿了鬼切的心思：鬼切从未有任何对他隐瞒的心思。“叫我的名字。”  
“嗯，主人。”鬼切觉得有一股暖流涌向自己的器官顶端，“啊，主人...”  
源赖光低声笑，“嗯，就这么叫。不过现在还不能让你释放。”

源赖光适时放开鬼切的器官，两人的器官稍微放开一段距离，免得鬼切忍不住提早打开了精关。源赖光的手沿着鬼切的后腰伸下去，揉住鬼切的臀部，“宝贝儿，你在军校这么久，臀还是这么柔软呢。”这是事实，出乎源赖光的意料。本以为在军校时间那么久，鬼切身上只有精瘦的肌肉，抱起来都不好抱呢，没想到鬼切竟然是这样的人间尤物。  
“主人，主人啊。”  
“嗯，乖，马上就给你。”源赖光拍着鬼切的背，安抚着鬼切的情绪。源赖光知道对鬼切第一次来说，这的确不好忍受。源赖光拍着鬼切的背，同时在鬼切额头上，来一个安慰性的吻。  
但是源赖光在鬼切臀部的揉搓完全没有停止，反而变本加厉揉捏着早已变形的臀，棉布内裤手感不错，去掉更好。源赖光把鬼切的三角内裤向中间拉扯，本来是三角的内裤，现在像是丁字裤，只有沟中的细细一道，鬼切瓷白的臀部，在源赖光手里，变成各种形状，除了本来的形状。  
“鬼切，准备好了吗，正文现在才刚刚开始哦。”  
鬼切不明白主人的意思，但是鬼切已经被感觉揉捏的不能思考，鬼切只能说，“是，主人。”

源赖光顺着鬼切的身体跪下，褪下鬼切已经不成形的内裤，鬼切的器官迫不及待的跳出来。源赖光把它轻轻握在手里，鬼切羞得不敢低头看主人的动作。然后，主人有了更过分的动作，源赖光张开口，把鬼切的茎含在嘴里。  
鬼切的茎进入主人口中的那一刻，鬼切就很想射，但是主人说过不能释放。鬼切努力的忍住，而且接下来的快感，让鬼切无法再主导自己。  
源赖光舔了舔柱头的冠状物，吞吐鬼切的柱身，鬼切抓着主人的肩，只能发出无意义的呜呜。源赖光放开鬼切的柱身，揉捏鬼切的柱身旁边的右边肉球，吞下鬼切左边的肉球，再也忍不住。  
鬼切的液体喷洒在主人的手里。源赖光站起身，手上的液体，是乳白色，带着透明色，源赖光拿到鬼切面前，“鬼切现在饮食很清淡呢，几乎没有腥味。”  
鬼切已经羞耻的想要从楼下跳下去，刚要转过身，已经被主人懒腰抱起来，仰躺着放到床上。  
从鬼切的视角，可以看到，源赖光解开自己的内裤，放出自己的大物，并把鬼切的液体涂在自己的茎上。“主人，主人...”那根茎已经红肿昂扬，释放着不羁的野性。  
“乖，鬼切，主人马上就进来。不要急。”

源赖光打开床边的储物柜，拿出一小盒东西和一根棉签。源赖光把它打开。源赖光跪在床上，鬼切的腿边。源赖光抬起鬼切的一条腿，架在自己的肩上。鬼切又的紧张起来。口中叫着主人。  
源赖光没有放开鬼切的腿，而是握住鬼切的手，爱抚的吻了吻鬼切的手心。“看啦鬼切，你很喜欢我吻你。”  
“嗯，主人。”鬼切不知道自己说的是什么，总之主人说的都是对的，而且主人的吻，真的很甜美。  
源赖光一边亲吻架在自己肩上的鬼切右腿，吻到他的脚背，吻出声响。鬼切像一只舒服的小猫，乖乖的平躺在床上，任由主人摆布。  
源赖光拿起那盒药水，把润滑物用棉签送到鬼切的甬道里，鬼切不知道主人想做什么，但是棉签进入并不难受。涂抹了一些药水后，源赖光伸出两根手指在鬼切的甬道里探索。  
源赖光一边扩张，一边爱抚鬼切的脚背，免得鬼切太激动，甬道反而更紧。前面有了药水的润滑，源赖光的第三根手指进入更加顺利。源赖光轻轻闭上眼睛，试着寻找让鬼切最舒服的那个点。  
忽然鬼切抖了一下，“啊，主人啊，不要碰那里。”  
“好的，乖宝贝。”源赖光满意的退出手指。“鬼切，主人要进来了。”

“呜？”鬼切没有等到主人的解释，就感受到后庭一根巨大的异物，插入到了自己的后穴。异物的侵入，让鬼切很不舒服。鬼切抬起身子，看向自己的下体，发现与自己交合的部位，赫然插着主人的茎。“主人...”  
“别急，主人这不进来了吗？”  
好在有药水，源赖光的茎上有鬼切液体的润滑，还有源赖光的扩张，其实鬼切并没有很难过。只是异物太过巨大，鬼切难受的动了动。  
源赖光低声哼了一声，“鬼切，别乱动，你这是想夹断我吗?”  
鬼切抬起眼睛正对上主人想要喷出欲火的红眼睛。

鬼切羞耻的用手臂遮住脸，不要看到主人的眼睛，也不要主人看到他的羞耻的姿态。  
“不行，我要你看着我，我也要看着你，把你弄出来。鬼切，你要知道，你是我的。”

源赖光试着动了动，然而鬼切实在太紧，即便前面有药水润滑，也无济于事。源赖光让鬼切放松。“鬼切，你试着放松，不然我动不了。”  
即便源赖光如此说，鬼切还是没有办法放松。源赖光握住鬼切的茎，轻轻的揉搓，鬼切的血液一下全都集中到了茎的顶端。后庭开始慢慢的放松。“好，很好。我要动了。”  
源赖光扶着鬼切的腰部，试着轻微退出，然后进入。鬼切敏感的甬道开始分泌出汁液，源赖光嘴角浮出满意的微笑，“真是一把好刀啊，真乖呢。”  
“呜呜”，鬼切的手臂，抓着床单，不知道该往哪里摆放。下体的快感蔓延到全身，要把鬼切完全的吞噬。源赖光动作慢慢的加速，鬼切微动的身体，让源赖光泛着别样的快感。  
源赖光喘息着说，“抱着我，鬼切，叫我的名字。”  
“呜，是，主人。”鬼切抬起双手，抱着主人的脖子。随着主人每一次进出，鬼切的“主人”，越拉越长，直至变成完全的低吟，再也分辨不出音节。  
鬼切的茎上的柱头，逐渐的渗出液体。鬼切把源赖光的脖子搂得越来越紧，下体越来越滑顺，柱头分泌得液体越来越多，源赖光知道鬼切已经意识涣散，不能自拔。  
“到时候了吧？”源赖光低声问，  
“呜呜，主...人...”鬼切已经说不出话，生理和直觉代替他回答了主人。  
“好，跟主人一起。”  
鬼切柱头喷射出浓浊的液体，同时源赖光在鬼切体内喷射出热烈的浓液。  
“鬼切真棒，第一次就表现得这么好，不愧是我悉心调教出来的刀。”源赖光看着被弄的精疲力竭的鬼切，再一次温柔的吻上鬼切带眼泪的睫毛，把床单盖在鬼切身上。虽然鬼切已经晕过去，源赖光还是低声说，“鬼切，谢谢你陪我过情人节。”


End file.
